This invention relates to a shield connector (e.g. an antenna plug connector) electrically connected to an end portion of a shielded cable such as a coaxial cable.
In the case of transmitting a high-frequency signal, a shielded cable and a shield connector compatible with high-frequency signals are used. The shielded cable with such shield connector is also used for transmitting high-frequency signals between on-vehicle equipments mounted on a vehicle such as an automobile. There has been an increasing demand for a compact design of such an on-vehicle shield connector.
Generally, a shielded cable includes a shielding conductor (a braided wire or the like) provided on an outer periphery of a core wire (conductor) through an insulator, and a sheath covering an outer periphery of the shielding conductor. On the other hand, a shield connector comprises an inner metal terminal for connection to the core wire, a tubular resin sleeve receiving the inner metal terminal therein, and a tubular outer metal terminal receiving the resin sleeve therein and adapted to be connected to the shielding conductor.
Generally, for assembling reasons and other reasons, a press-clamping portion is, in many cases, provided at that portion of the inner metal terminal to which the core wire is adapted to be connected. However, in some cases, a press-contacting blade is provided at the portion of the inner metal terminal adapted to be connected to the core wire. Patent Literature 1 discloses an example in which the core wire is connected to the inner metal terminal by the use of such a press-contacting blade.
In the case of connecting the core wire by the use of the press-contacting blade, a pair of inclined guide surfaces 200c jointly assuming a generally V-shape are usually formed at an inlet of a central slot 200a of the press-contacting blade 200 as shown in FIG. 8, and the core wire 101 can be easily guided into the central slot 200a by these inclined guide surfaces.
[Patent Literature 1] JP-A-2002-319456
Incidentally, with respect to the shield connector, there has been an increasing demand for a compact design as described above, and the portion of the shield connector at which the press-contacting blade is provided has also been required to be reduced in cross-sectional dimensions. Therefore, in the case where the press-contacting blade as shown in FIG. 8 is formed on the inner metal terminal, it has been difficult to secure the inclined guide surfaces 200c. 
For example, when the angle θ between the inclined guide surfaces 200c is reduced so as to enable the core wire 101 to be easily guided into the central slot 200a while securing a sufficient length H2 of a straight portion of the central slot 200a, a height H1 of the press-contacting blade 200 must be increased. This prevents the inner metal terminal from being formed into a compact design. Also, when the angle θ between the inclined guide surfaces 200c is reduced so as to enable the core wire 101 to be easily guided into the central slot 200a while sacrificing the length H2 of the straight portion of the central slot 200a, there is a fear that the connecting performance for the core wire 101 may be adversely affected, although the height H1 of the press-contacting blade 200 can be reduced.